New Beginnings
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: A different take on season 2, episode 13 between the Powells. My darling simplifydefeat, I hope you enjoy :) To all my readers, please post reviews if the story moves you...I love good reviews! They inspire me to write more...even if I don't have the time! Powells forever!


Evelyn was daydreaming of their son's sixth birthday. Adrian had bought him a bike. All three of them had gone to the park that day to celebrate. Barrett was riding his bike nearby as they sat at a picnic table after lunch, discussing so many of their happy memories together. She remembered how she laughed at his jokes. How he looked into her eyes when he talked. She reached out to touch his hand. It was inches away when she heard her name being called. "Evelyn? Evelyn?" She finally came back to reality. She was sitting on the couch in their living room. "Oh" Adrian handed her a glass of white wine. "I said 'Can you remember when we were this happy?'" She readjusted her seating as she draped her arm over a pillow. "Not really," she said amusingly. He took a seat beside her. "Why are you so sentimental?" She paused, giving him a smile. "Is it because of our anniversary?" she asked him. "Of course," he answered. "Tomorrow night we will have been married for twenty five years." They chimed glasses, each taking a sip of wine. He continued. "I keep wondering how in God's name did we manage to outlast so many other couples? I think it's our sense of humor." She raised her eyebrows, taking another sip. "Oh, I was going to credit our high tolerance for adultery and perversion, but either way." "Mr. Powell! Mr. Powell!" Valentina screamed, running into the room. Adrian rose, smiling. "Ah someone has good news." "I just got off the phone with Bruno," Valentina began excitedly. "I got the internship!" she exclaimed. "Outstanding! Congratulations!" Adrian said with a smile. Evelyn looked peeved as she glared at both of them. "I'm feeling excluded. Could someone fix that?" Valentina turned towards her. "Your husband helped me get a job with Bruno de Luca." Evelyn was taken aback. "The fashion designer?" "Mr. Powell sent him my drawings and Mr. de Luca loved them." "Bruno offered her an internship in Manhattan this summer," Adrian interjected. Valentina beamed. "And Mr. Powell says I can stay in your apartment while I'm there!" _What the hell? _"So our maid will be staying in our $10 million penthouse? The neighbors will be thrilled!" Evelyn said sarcastically. _Seriously. What. the. hell. _Valentina turned to Adrian, putting her arms around him. "Oh, Mr. Powell, thank you so much!" Adrian hugged her in return, his hand on her lower back and his fingers reaching her butt. "It's my pleasure." _THAT'S IT! _Evelyn jumped to her feet, slamming her glass down, making them jump apart. Her eyes were fixed on Adrian. "What the FUCK was that?!" she screamed. Adrian looked shocked. "Evelyn," he said calmly. "What are you talking about?" Evelyn moved closer to him, her words erupting coldly from her mouth. "I'm talking about you grabbing her ass! What the fuck, Adrian?! Right in front of me!" Valentina was trembling. She hadn't meant any harm. She just wanted to thank Mr. Powell. It was a dream come true for her to get this internship. "I'm...so sorry, Mrs. Powell. I...didn't mean any harm," she said, her voice shaking. Evelyn turned to her, her eyes glaring with rage. "I'm not talking to you. Get out of my sight!" she barked. Valentina turned and ran from the room, tears beginning to fall. Now Adrian was mad. Evelyn continued to stare at him. "Now it is my turn to ask you. What the _fuck _was _that_?" he asked quietly, motioning towards the door that Valentina exited. "You do not have the right to be angry at me for my outburst. You're the one who is in the wrong here!" "Oh really?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Yes! Grabbing our maid's ass in front of your wife the day before our 25th anniversary!" her voice was getting hoarse from screaming. "You misunderstand me. That's not what it was," he said, trying to calm her down. But Evelyn was far from calm. She struck him hard across the cheek. "Yes it was!" she screamed as she turned from him and took off down the hall, her tears now freely falling. Adrian heard the sound of a door slamming. He blinked his eyes. In a single gulp, he drank the rest of his wine. He was going to need something stronger than this. Setting his glass down on the coffee table, he walked off to find his wife. Dear God, he needed help. He discovered she was in her exercise room with the door locked. Loud music was blaring. He peered in through the window, as he was able to see just enough through the cracked blinds. With red gloves on, Evelyn was in a T-shirt and shorts, hitting the punching bag with all her might. Spinning, she kicked the bag with her leg and then punching again with her angry fists. Her eyes were red and she was breathing hard. She continued hitting, punching, and kicking the bag. Adrian pounded on the door, trying to get her attention, but the music was too loud. _Okay, Plan B. _Stepping over in front of the window, he waved his arms back and forth, hoping she would see him. Stopping only for a second, she glanced at him. Walking towards him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was going to listen to him. When she reached the window, she shut the blinds angrily. _Dammit. _He turned away, walking off to find Valentina.

Entering the laundry room, he found Valentina putting clothes in the washer, sobbing quietly. "Valentina?" he asked, coming up behind her. She turned to him, wiping her face. She was caught off guard. "Mr. Powell. I'm sorry. I was just..." He put his hand up, stopping her. "Will you come sit with me a moment?" he asked, motioning towards the living room. "Sure," she said, pressing the pause button on the washer as she made her way toward the living room. She took a seat on the couch and he sat on the loveseat, catty cornered to her. He looked down at his hands. "Valentina, I want to tell you a story that I've never told anyone. Not many people even know about it." He paused, looking up. "And...I want to tell you because I want you to understand why Evelyn and I are...well, the way that we are." Valentina fidgeted nervously. "Okay." He took a deep breath. "Evelyn and I have a complicated relationship. I'm sure you picked up on that." She smiled, giving him a knowing look. "Well, it all started back to when our son, Barrett was alive." Valentina gasped. "You and Mrs. Powell had a son?" He nodded. "We were all so very happy. We did everything together and we were living the dream." He stopped. Taking a deep breath, he began again. "On Barrett's sixth birthday, we all went to the park to celebrate. I bought Barrett a bike that year. He loved it. Evelyn and I were seated at a picnic table talking while Barrett was riding nearby. I had gotten a phone call and I had asked her to watch him until I got back. But then..." his voice trembled. "I heard the sound of car brakes screeching and Evelyn screaming. When I finally saw what had happened, my heart sank. Evelyn was kneeling over him, screaming, and he was motionless. I ran over to them, trying to find a sign of life in my son. But, it was hopeless. And because I left him in Evelyn's care, I blamed her for his death." He looked down at his feet, his head resting in his hands. "I pushed her away all these years. Did horrible things to hurt her. Never showed her the love she deserved. And I know this next part is probably something you'd never want to know about your employers, but I haven't made love to her in fifteen years." With that, he quietly began to sob. He was so angry with himself. Letting it get this far. Not communicating with her that he had no feelings for anyone but her. Valentina was too moved to be disgusted. Poor Mr. Powell. However he hurt her all those years, he obviously was sorry. "Mr. Powell?" she asked. Slowly he leaned up to look at her. "I'm so sorry. I realize you both are going through some terrible things. I don't really understand it all, but I do know what it's like to lose a loved one. What can I do to help?" He sighed. "You're so thoughtful. I just wanted to tell you that so you understand why she was so angry. She wasn't mad at you. She's mad at me. And she has the right to be. But...to answer your question, I was thinking of something you could do. Until she calms down." He paused. "I want to give you a week's vacation. I'll still pay you of course. I think Evelyn and I just need some time alone to work this out. And I don't want you to get caught in the battlefield. It's not fair to you." Valentina nodded. "If that's what will be helpful, then I'm glad to help. You and Mrs. Powell deserve to be happy." He smiled. "Thank you, dear. Let me get you that check." He rose as he turned to go into his office.

Meanwhile, inside her exercise room, Evelyn was sitting down on the floor, drinking a bottle of vodka. She had Adrian get her a mini fridge for that room and told him she wanted to stock it up with water bottles. Well, obviously, she hadn't been completely honest about that part. But who cared? She was angry. _How dare he do that?! And right in front of me! Geez, I thought he was done with his disgusting little hobby after that tango and that kiss we shared. I guess not. _Evelyn continued to drink her cares away, feeling sorry for herself. Soon, she had drunk the entire bottle and passed out on the floor.

Adrian returned from the office and handed Valentina a check. "Thank you so much for doing this. I'll see you next week and we can set up arrangements for your trip to Manhattan if you like." Valentina beamed. "That would be wonderful! And again, I'm sorry about everything that went down today. I hope you both can work it out and be happy again." Her tone was sincere. He looked at her and sighed. "Me too, Valentina. Me too." He saw Valentina to the door and shut it behind her. He had to get his wife out of that room. They were going to talk. Once again, he went into the office and opened a toolbox, pulling out a screwdriver and headed to the exercise room.

He still could hear the music blaring from outside the door as he attempted to remove the screws from the doorknob. _That is so loud. And it is her angry music. Great. _A few more minutes had passed and he was able to get inside. His heart sank when he saw her lying there on the floor, motionless. _Dammit! Not again! _He reached over and turned off the stereo. Inspecting the bottle in her hand, he saw that it was vodka. Reaching his arms under her, he carried her from the room, up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and placed his ear near her chest. He could hear her heart beating and feel her chest rising. _Heart beating and lungs breathing. Good._ She was drenched in sweat. Probably from that workout, but her skin was flushed badly. Adrian undressed her and changed her clothes, putting some lightweight pajamas on her. He went into the bathroom and got a cool cloth for her head. Placing it on her forehead, he pulled the covers down and then up over her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll be right back," although he knew she couldn't hear him.

Adrian made his way downstairs and poured a glass of gatorade and opened a can of chicken noodle soup. He grabbed a bowl and spoon and dumped the soup in the bowl. Putting it in the microwave, he hit start. While it heated up, he tried to think through how he was going to get through the next hour or two. First, he had to get her awake. Then, he had to convince her that he doesn't think of Valentina, or any other woman...other than her...like that. Third, he hoped she would forgive him. For being such an idiot. For punishing her all those years when in reality, he just wanted a scapegoat for their son's death and that at the time, she fit the bill. He hated himself for that. He wanted so badly to make her see his remorse. Maybe that would be a start to their healing. It would be a challenge if she fought back. And knowing her, she would. She would give it all she had. But he had to try. If he ever wanted to get her back. The microwave beeped and he blinked his eyes, breaking away from his thoughts. With the bowl of soup in one hand and the gatorade in the other, he made his way upstairs.

Setting the bowl and the glass on the nightstand, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Reaching his hand up to her face, he caressed her cheek. She began to stir and rubbed her eyes. Forcing her eyes open, she rubbed them once more. She blinked hard to see Adrian sitting beside her, caressing her. "What are you doing?" she asked, annoyance in her voice. "Taking care of my wife," he replied, handing her the glass. "Drink this." She gave him a look. "Do it," he ordered strongly. In slight fear, she took the glass from him and drank it. "It will help replace the fluids you lost." She finished the glass and handed it to him. He set it on the nightstand. She looked up at him. "I guess it's hard to want to kill someone who rescued you. It would be too bitchy of me." He let out a long sigh. "Evelyn..." he started. "No, Adrian, let me go first," she interrupted. "I don't know whether to feel anger or sorrow. I'm just so flooded with emotions. And not good ones." Her voice began to rise and her eyes filled up with tears. "I love you so much and you don't give a shit! And the thing is...I deserve somebody who gives a shit!" He was having such a hard time hearing this. He knew she was right. He swallowed hard. His heart hurt so badly, seeing the woman he loved bleed sorrow and anger, because of him. Dammit, he hated himself. She continued, "I thought we had gotten some of our...passion back when we shared that tango and then that..." Now, the tears were freely falling. "Beautiful, beautiful kiss. It was the first time that we kissed in fifteen years for ourselves. Not trying to make anyone else jealous, but for us." He immediately was reminded of the time that he kissed her after he had returned from therapy. He had suspected her and Tony of having an affair and then forced her to kiss him in from of Tony, trying to make him jealous. She continued to sob. "And for some reason...I thought maybe, just maybe we would start to be okay again. That you would give up this bullshit of blaming me for Barrett's death." She glared at him. "And you know I did not run over him, yet you blamed me for that all these years." He had started to sob quietly as she continued. "And that maybe, you would want to touch me..." She grabbed his hand, placing it inside her panties so he would feel her wetness. "And make love to me like we used to." She began to guide his hand, rubbing it over her sex, back and forth. She looked into his eyes. "Dear, God, tell me you remember. How we used to cancel plans with our friends so we could make love all night long." She continued to move his hand, this time faster. Her breath was coming hard. "How we did it in every room in the house. In every way. How I wanted you...and how you wanted me." His memory came back in an instant, although he never truly had forgotten. He inserted a finger inside her, making her gasp. God, she was so wet. She moaned as he began a rhythm that he knew she liked. "Yes, Adrian, God, that feels good." A few more thrusts and she came, clenching around his finger and her body shaking at his touch. "Yes...oh my god...Adrian." She looked into his eyes, her breathing harsh. "And how you would make me come. Over and Over. For you." He withdrew his finger from her, placing his hand on her hips. "Please, Evelyn. Is it my turn yet? I have so much to say." She nodded as she saw the desperation in his eyes. "First of all, I want to say you were right. I am so...so ashamed of the way I've treated you. Barrett's death tore us apart when it should have brought us closer together. I know that is my fault. And I'm so very sorry." He paused. "I don't deserve a woman like you. You are so beautiful, so brilliant...and I am an asshole who doesn't know what he has." He looked down and then back at her. "I've known all along that you were the only woman for me, but after I've treated you so badly, I know I don't deserve you." "Don't...don't you think that's for me to decide?" she asked, sniffling. "Perhaps. But anyway, I wanted to address the elephant in the room." "The elephant?" she asked. "Yes." He took her hand. "Evelyn, I swear to you on my life, I do not have feelings for Valentina. I was just trying to return her hug since she was so excited. Believe me, the only woman's ass I want to grab is yours." With that, he pulled down her pajama pants and her panties, reaching around to squeeze and caress her ass. "Ahh...Adrian," she moaned as she closed her eyes. "Oh, Evelyn," he sighed, looking into her eyes. "So...are we going to be okay?" he asked, his eyes pleading for her response. She smiled. "I think so." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Evelyn, you are so...incredibly sexy. I want you so much." He continued to caress her. "And...yes, I do remember all those days, those nights of passion. How we would make love until I couldn't get hard anymore. Yes, darling, I remember." She gave him a grin and reached her hand inside his boxers, grasping him. He inhaled sharply "Well, I think you've regained your strength. Are you up for it?" He gave her a wicked look. "No, my dear, the question is...are _you_ up for it? Because once we start, I am not going to take my hands off you. You will be begging me to stop, but I won't be able to. Is that something you can handle?" "Is that a bet?" she asked with a grin. "No, it's a promise, with a question." "I can handle it." She looked over at her soup. "Wait, maybe I should eat a little something first." He smiled and nodded. "Good idea." "I want to heat it up though. I don't like cold soup." He stopped her. "Please, allow me. You just relax." Taking the bowl in his hands, he disappeared from the room.

While he was away, Evelyn was led away by her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she started to imagine one of her favorite lovemaking moments with Adrian. They had been at a party, dancing the night away, and giving each other passionate glances and whispering sexily into each other's ears. On the way home, they had vowed not to touch each other or they wouldn't make it to the house. He had inserted the key into the door when she attacked him, kissing him passionately and pushing the door shut with her heel. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight. Laying her down on the hardwood floor, he began kissing her neck. "Evelyn...do..you want...to go...to...the...bed? I...don't want...you to...get hurt," he said between kisses. She pulled his face up to look him in the eye. "Adrian," she began, her voice sharp. "Shut up and fuck me," she ordered. His eyes flew open wide, a little shocked. He knew she was really into it if she talked dirty. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, capturing her mouth with his. Mmmm Evelyn was loving this flashback. That night they made love with their clothes on. They were too hot for one another to waste the time to remove them. They ended up falling asleep on the floor that night, too exhausted to move. She broke away from her thoughts as Adrian called her name.

"Evelyn?" Adrian asked, re-entering the room, carrying a tray holding two bowls of soup, two glasses of water, and a box of crackers. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" he asked her, smiling. She laughed. "No, you actually might be surprised about my thoughts." He sat down across from her on the bed, setting the tray down between them. "Oh really?" he asked with a grin. "Enlighten me." She crumbled a handful of crackers into her soup. Taking a bite, she smiled at him. "I was thinking about when we got home from the Hamiliton's party and how we barely made it through the door." He coughed, almost choking on his soup. "You remember that?" She raised her eyebrows with a tease. "Adrian, we fell asleep on the floor because we couldn't move after we moved the earth. How could I forget that?" she asked with a laugh. "Well, I didn't know how good your memory was." He looked down sadly. "I haven't given you the satisfaction you deserve in so many years." She snapped. "Adrian, stop it. While it is so sweet of you to be this way...and I really do appreciate it, I promise. I really just want to finish this soup and ravish you until daybreak. I want you so much. I don't want to think about what we could have had. I want to think about what we are going to have." He gave her a smile. "Okay. Fair enough." They finished up their soup and inhaled deeply. She laughed at their similarities. "Alright, so I'm going to get in the bathroom for a few minutes. You can use the one downstairs if you want. I...just want to freshen up a bit. I look like shit." He grasped her chin forcefully as he spoke, his voice demanding. "Once again, it is my turn. Stop it. Don't say that. You can think it if you want to, but you will not say that in my presence. You are beautiful. I want you to believe it." She placed her hand on his wrist gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I don't feel very sexy right now. And I want to...for you." His eyes softened and he smiled. "Okay. Meet you back here in ten?" She smiled, caressing his arm. "That sounds great."

Adrian left to go to the bathroom downstairs. Before he got there, he stopped by the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He pulled out two special items and set them on the counter. He then grabbed two champagne glasses and filled them. Perfect. Making his way to the bathroom, he decided to take a quick shower. Besides, she really wouldn't be ready in ten minutes. He ended up shaving, making sure his face was super smooth for her beautiful lips. After brushing his teeth and spraying on a spritz of cologne, he was ready. He was wearing an Armani suit, just like the kind he would buy Barrett this year for his birthday. He knew it would be on the floor in seconds, but he wanted to impress her. She meant so much to him. Taking the two items and the champagne upstairs, he entered their bedroom. Evelyn was still in the bathroom. He took the opportunity to light her favorite candles all around the room. She loved vanilla scented candles. After turning down the bed and making sure everything was just so, he turned on some music. Rod Stewart's voice came on. "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?" Adrian hummed quietly as he pretended to dance with her around the room.

Meanwhile, Evelyn was in the bathroom, trying her hardest to get ready quickly. _Geez, okay I have shaved my legs, taken the fastest shower ever, brushed my teeth, and touched up my makeup. What else do I have to do?!_ She was rushing around the bathroom, trying to gather her thoughts. _Oh yes, perfume and clothes._ She sprayed on a few splashes of Adrian's favorite perfume and cut the price tag off a brand new piece of lingerie. It was a red-lace babydoll she'd bought a long time ago, hoping to seduce Adrian with it, but he never seemed interested when she brought it up. Putting it on, she admired herself in the mirror. It lifted her breasts perfectly and hugged her hips just right. She slipped on her thigh-high stockings that matched. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was nervous. It had been so long. _Try to think positive._ Exhaling deeply, she opened the door.

Evelyn smiled when she saw the vision of Adrian dancing around the room as if he were dancing with her. "Hey," she said, causing him to stop and look at her. He stared at her for a good fifteen seconds without saying a word. She hugged her shoulders, a little embarrassed and looked away. "What?" He walked over to her silently and stopped right in front of her. He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes. "You are so incredibly beautiful." She smiled. "Thank you." She placed her hands on his tie, pulling gently. "And you look...very handsome." He smiled. "Thank you, my love. Come," he said as he led her to the most spacious part of their bedroom. Handing her a glass of champagne, he held the other in his hand. "What should we toast to?" "Umm...how about...new beginnings? We need a new start." He smiled and took her hand. Raising it to his lips, he kissed it ever so gently. "Sounds perfect." They chimed glasses and drank. Taking the glass from her hand, he set the glasses on their dresser. "Come here." Slowly, she took a few steps toward him. "I want to dance with you," he whispered into her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine. She could not explain why she was so nervous. She had had sex before. Hell, she had even had sex before with him. And not thirty minutes ago, he was giving her pleasure like before. Why in the world was she so nervous? Placing his hand on her lower back, he grasped her other hand with his, intertwining their fingers. She slowly ran her hand up his arm until it reached his shoulder. Even though she didn't want to say it, he was so damn sexy. She loved it. The began to move slowly to the music, just leaning against each other for support. "So...what do you want to do first?" he asked, slipping his tongue in her ear, making her gasp. Hearing her, he reached his hands behind her, squeezing her ass. Evelyn closed her eyes, trying not to lose it. Shit, she was already wet. She pulled back enough to look at him. "Adrian, please. Don't tease me. You know I want you. Make love to me." Smiling, he lifted her effortlessly into his arms, her thighs around his hips. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Slowly, then passionately. Walking her over to the bed, he laid her down. He stroked her red curls and looked into her eyes. "You are so gorgeous. I know I said that earlier, but I can't help myself. I am so in love with you." She smiled. "Are you?" He looked deep into her eyes. "Evelyn, yes. I love you so much. I know I haven't said it in a long, long time. But I do. And I want to tell you every moment. Of every day." She breathed a sigh. "Good. Because I love you too." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again, pulling him close, her nipples hard against the fabric. He pulled away for a moment. "Close your eyes," he ordered softly. She obeyed. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a strawberry. "Open your mouth." She opened her mouth slowly. Inserting a strawberry into her mouth, he lowered his lips to hers, kissing gently. "Chew it." He planted sweet, wet kisses on her neck. "Does that taste good?" he asked. She moaned loudly. "God, Adrian. I want you. Now." He raised his head to look at her. Placing his finger over her mouth, he shook his head with a smile. "Maybe the second or third time. But right now, I want to love you slowly." Evelyn panted hard. "But, Adrian, I'm not...gonna make it." He smiled, seeing her desperation. "Okay...we'll meet in the middle." Sitting up, he took off his jacket and began to undo his tie. She hooked her fingers around her panties, attempting to take them off. He stopped her, placing his hand over hers. "No, my darling. That's my job. You just rest while I get out of this." Evelyn let out a sigh of frustration. "Like I can rest," she muttered under her breath. He disposed of his socks and shoes as well as his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxer shorts. She grinned when he leaned over to her and placed his weight on top of her once more. "Yes," she breathed. Holding him close, she kissed his neck as he took her earlobe between his teeth. "God you smell good. Mmmm." She began rubbing her foot along his calf, tickling him. He jumped and gave a laugh. She grinned. "Oh so we're playing games now?" he asked playfully. He had a wicked grin on his face. _Oh no. Her memory came back as fast as lightning. Now she was in trouble. Now he would really tease her. _"No! Adrian!" she squealed as he pinned her arms above her head. He began a delicious torture on her, lightly touching and caressing her thighs. Reaching under her babydoll, he kneaded her stomach, all the while kissing her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. He moaned, pressing his hardness against her thigh. Arching her back, she pressed her breasts against him, hoping he would get the hint. Releasing her arms, he tugged at the fabric, trying to get it off her. "Here, sit up for a second," he said, still holding onto it. She sat up, facing him while he pulled it off of her. "There." He paused, not being able to take his eyes off her breasts. They were so beautiful. He cupped them perfectly with his hands, making her moan. Once again she arched her back, pushing them into his hands. "Yes, Adrian. More," she pleaded. He began to squeeze and caress them, rolling the nipple between his fingers. "Lie back," he said softly. Leaning back against the pillow, she held onto his wrists to ensure they did not leave her body. He quickened his rhythm, making her cry out. "Ahhh," she moaned. "Yes." He removed one of his hands to replace it with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple and sucking passionately. Suddenly, he sat up, stopping his motions entirely. She opened her eyes. "No, what are you doing? Why are you stopping?" Leaning over to the nightstand, he raised his eyebrows playfully. "I almost forgot." Grabbing the whipped cream, he squirted some around on her breasts, between her cleavage, and in a line on her stomach down to her panties. Setting the bottle back on the nightstand, he gave her his full attention. Leaning his head between her breasts, he began to lick and suck the whipped cream off her. She fisted her fingers in his hair. "Yes, God, Adrian.. you..are so hot." Taking a deep breath, she managed to turn him so she was on top of him. His hands slid down her back until they reached her butt, giving it a squeeze. "Ahh," she moaned as he took her face between his hands, kissing her passionately. She tasted so good. He wrapped his fingers in her curls, massaging gently. She broke the kiss and pulled back from him. "Adrian...please," she whimpered. Grabbing his hand, she pushed it inside her panties, making him feel how ready she was. "Can't you see what you do to me? I want you so badly." Finding her entrance, he inserted a finger inside her, making her cry out. Seeing her reaction, he inserted another and began to thrust quickly, moving his thumb over her clitoris. She rocked herself against his hand. She was so close after everything he had done to her. "Ahhh Adrian...yes! yes!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. In an instant, he removed his fingers and pushed down his boxers to his knees. Grabbing her panties, he slid them off her, tossing them on the floor. Kissing her calves, still shaped beautifully by the nylons, he placed them over his shoulders. Placing his hands under her ass, he slid into her. He reached up to kiss her, wrapping his arm around her to hold her closer. "Are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes were closed. "Yes, please. God...more," she encouraged. Pulling out, he thrust back into her, making her cry out. He did it once more, then stilled. She forced her eyes open, glaring at him. "Adrian, god, don't stop." He gritted his teeth, looking away and then back at her. "Evelyn, I'm trying to keep from going right now." "Oh, okay, well come here," she told him as he knelt down closer to her. She grabbed the back of his head and took his lips with hers. Sucking gently, she ran her tongue along the inside of his lip. Finding his tongue, she mixed hers with his. Teasing him, she began thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Grunting, he broke the kiss, pulled out and slammed into her, only this time he didn't stop. She raised her hips to match each thrust, pushing against him. God, he felt...amazing. Once again, he grabbed her breasts, tugging at them and caressing them, trying to give her even more pleasure. By the smile on her face and the sounds she was making, it was working. Evelyn felt the tightening in her belly once more. He was thrusting so hard into her, she thought they might break the bed. Oh who gave a shit? He's...ahhh! "God! Adrian!" she screamed as she continued to press her hips against him. He pounded harder into her as he found his release. "Evelyn. Shit, you are so...amazing," he hissed as he slowed his thrusts. In a few moments, they were both still, but breathing hard. She lowered her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Holding his head at her shoulder, she ran her fingers through his hair. Finally she spoke. "I can't believe we went fifteen years without this." He leaned up to look at her. "I know. I'm so sorry." He kissed her lips gently. She gave a smile. "Well, you just better be prepared to make it up to me," she said with a laugh. He smiled, happy she wasn't furious about it. "Whatever you wish, my dear." Raising up on his elbows, he slipped out of her and rolled onto his side, facing her. He caressed her legs where she still had the nylons on. "These are so sexy. I love these. Where did you get them?" She laughed. "Oh I don't know. It was a long time ago." He leaned over towards them and planted kisses all over them. "Well, I think you should wear them more often." "Ha okay I'll see if I can do that." She ran her foot along his calf once again, stroking gently. "So what do you want to do in between our...um...sessions?" she asked. He laughed. "Is that what you're calling them?" "Well, it sounds good to me. Besides, you know you can't just roll over and fall asleep." She rolled over on top of him, pinning him down. "I'm not that easily satisfied." He grinned at her. "Now I do remember that," he said playfully, giving her butt a tap. "So...what do you want to do?" He sighed. "I know you're gonna kill me, but I've got that conference call in about ten minutes." She gave him a look. "Seriously?" "I know darling, but it shouldn't take long and I'll be all yours when it's over." She let out her breath. "Well, I guess I can't be selfish." Rolling off of him, she jumped off the bed to grab her robe. "I'm gonna fix something for us to eat. I'm thinking something sweet." She batted her eyelashes at him seductively. "Besides, I've been soo good." He smiled, scooting over to the edge of the bed. "Come here," he ordered. Walking over to the edge of the bed, she knelt down so her face was inches from his. Reaching his hand behind her head, he pulled her to him and kissed her with intensity, causing her to shiver. She moaned against his lips and then backed up. Standing up, she said, "Okay, mister, get to that call. I'll be waiting for you when you're done." He saluted her with a smile. "Yes, ma'am." Opening the door, she disappeared down the stairs.

Evelyn decided to get together a little sampler plate for them. _Okay so I am seriously craving something sweet. Oh my god, Valentina got us cheesecake! Yes. Agh, my favorite too. White chocolate raspberry. _She began gathering the items around the kitchen that she thought of and placed them on a plate. _Now I'm wanting something super chocolatey. Fudge. Wait, we don't have that. Brownies? Yess. Okay, what else? Hmmm, let me raid the candy drawer. Ghirardelli squares. Oh my god, yes! Wow, you would think I'm on my period. Nope. Who would really care? Hell, Adrian would still fuck me. We used to do all the time. Ruined the sheets, but amazing sex. Okay, so I'm just going to sit here and stuff my face for the next ten minutes and if he is not done by then, he is getting interrupted._

Fifteen minutes had passed. Within that time, Evelyn had managed to eat three fourths of the plate and then refilled it. Ugh, she was full. Or almost. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it had now been seventeen minutes since he started the call. She was being very generous. To be exact, seven minutes generous. Shedding her robe and grabbing the plate, she headed towards the office. As she neared the office, she heard Adrian talking about something boring. He needed to hurry up. Entering the office with the plate of desserts wearing only a smile, she looked up at him. He was seated behind the desk, holding the phone with one hand. When he saw her, his mouth slowly opened. He felt his mouth and lips going dry. She put her finger over her mouth to quiet him and walked toward him with a sexy smile. "Yeah, Steve, that sounds great," he said into the phone. She stopped when she was right next to him and put the plate on the desk. Raising her leg she stepped over him and sat on his lap facing him, her arms around his neck. Evelyn began kissing his neck as he kept up his conversation. "So what...is...our next move?" he asked again. She put her mouth against his ear. "We make love," she whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to be able to finish this conversation. Adrian was wearing only his boxers. Leaning back slightly, she slipped her hand between them inside his boxers, grasping him. He gritted his teeth as she began to stroke him up and down. "Uh, yeah Steve, I'm having...trouble hearing you...have..to...call..you back," he managed to get out before he slammed the phone down. He enveloped her small frame with his arms, crushing her to him, her breasts against his chest. Her hand still between them, she was causing him to move, thrusting into her hand. Pulling her face to his, he seized her lips with his, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to moan. Placing his hands underneath her ass, he lifted her effortlessly onto the desk. He pushed everything that was in their way onto the floor. Instinctively, she laid her head back and pulled him on top of her. "Yes, Adrian, love me," she breathed, closing her eyes. He was planting sweet kisses on her neck when he responded. "You know...I do." Pulling down his boxers, they gathered around his ankles. He lowered his mouth to one of her breasts, sucking gently. Massaging the other with his hand, he heard her moan. Slowly and tenderly, she scratched his back as he pleasured her. "Adrian, I love you. Oh, I miss you." Moving so he could look into her eyes, he touched her cheek gently. "Darling I miss you too. I want to love you like this forever." She smiled. "Yes, please," she pleaded as she raised her hips to him. Scooting back a bit, he knelt his face between her legs, taking her clitoris between his lips. His soft, yet tight lips. "God...Adrian!" she moaned, grasping his head. Thrusting his tongue inside her, he began to lick and suck at the moisture she produced. "How did...you get so good at this?" He continued to pleasure her, licking and sucking at a faster pace. "For once, do not answer my question. Ahhh!" she screamed. "Don't stop, Adrian...ahhh, please, more!" she moaned as she was pressing herself against him. Slipping his hands underneath her butt, he swirled his tongue around her clitoris and licked the length of her sex. Clenching his hair between her fingers, she squeezed her eyes shut and erupted into a combination of a scream and a moan. He was certain the neighbors could have heard if they were listening for it. He licked her once more and sat up, his face flushed. She was panting hard, her chest rising and falling quickly. He took the opportunity to caress her breasts and play with them just how she liked. "Adrian...God...how did I get so...lucky to be with you?" she panted. He leaned down on top of her and kissed her gently. "What do you mean?" he asked, smiling against her lips. "You don't understand," she began. "Other men aren't like you. You're amazing...and you actually enjoy pleasuring me." He kissed her neck as she talked. "You always make sure I come. Usually more than once. And it's wonderful. Thank you," she said, pulling up on his neck in order to look at him. He smiled. "My darling Evelyn. You are the most incredible and fascinating woman I have ever known. Not Flora or anyone else. You. You stand by my side when I'm being an idiot. You help me when I screw up. You forgive me. I want nothing more than to pleasure you. I love it so much." She smiled, caressing his cheek. He continued. "And just so you know, you turn me on big time." She laughed. "Oh really?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. Grabbing her hand, he placed it between them so she would feel his hardness and the moisture at the tip. "You don't know how many times over the years I hated myself because I was too proud to love you like a real man should. But as I said, I am going to make it up to you. How am I doing so far?" he asked, grinning. "Oh an A plus, definitely!" she said laughing while pulling him down to kiss him again and wrapping her arms tighter around him. She raised her legs up so her feet were flat on the desk. "I know you already know this, but I'm ready," she said with a grin. He placed his hands on the sides of her stomach and eased into her. He gritted his teeth at her tightness. "Evelyn, god you are so tight," he said, his breathing harsh. "That's a positive thing right?" she whispered into his ear. He gave a laugh. "Yes. Yes, it is." He guided her legs around him and she hooked her calves underneath his ass. "Yes, Adrian, please," she begged. Pulling out of her, he thrust back into her. "Yes," she breathed."God, don't stop this time. Please don't stop." Her words encouraged him and he began thrusting into her, caressing her thighs as she gripped his arms for support. She raised her hips to him for each thrust, pushing against him. Damn, this felt so good. "Harder, darling...harder," she begged. Grasping her hips for a better hold, he pushed into her as hard as he could. She was so beautiful. And he was making her call his name. He reached his hand between them and massaged her clitoris in circles. "Come on darling. You're almost there," he encouraged. Two more thrusts sent her over the edge. "Adrian! Yes! Oh...yes! God, Adrian!" she screamed. Her face made him smile. Grunting he pumped into her a few more times and emptied himself inside her. "Evelyn, my darling. Oh, I love you," he whispered into her ear. Kissing her ear, he told her, "You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive." She hooked her hands around the back of his shoulders. "And I'm the luckiest woman alive. So that makes us perfect for each other," she said, grinning, her face flushed. "Yes it does," he said as he leaned down to kiss her once more. Pulling out of her, he planted kisses along her jaw. "Mmmm you know I brought you some treats," she told him, kissing his neck. He looked around and then back at her. "Ummm, where are they?" he asked. Evelyn stretched her neck to look over the desk. She laughed. "Shit, they're on the floor! We must have knocked it off!" She continued to laugh, shaking under him. He grinned at her with his eyebrows raised. When she saw him, she slapped him playfully. "Oh, shut up! That was funny!" "But how am I going to eat it?" he asked with a frown. Evelyn raised her eyebrows at him. "Really? You're not going to eat it because it fell on the floor? It's not like we have dog hair on the floor. God, if you don't want it, I will definitely eat it!" she said, reaching her arm down towards the floor. Adrian stopped her, pinning her arms above her head. "Oh, no you don't! If anyone is going to eat that, it will be me!" Leaning up, he stepped onto the floor and picked up the plate, putting the desserts back on it. Evelyn sat up on the edge of the desk and shivered, rubbing her hands on her arms. "I'm gonna get my robe," she said, getting down and walking towards the door. Turning back, she glared at him "You better not eat it all!" He grinned. "I can't promise, but you know what I can promise?" "What's that?" she asked. "You sure do have a nice ass," he told her, grinning wildly. She laughed, remembering his words from earlier: 'the only woman's ass I want to grab is yours.' "Yep, and it's all yours," she said smiling as she walked out the door.

Adrian finished picking up the desserts and sat down in his chair, holding the plate. He began to eat them as Evelyn reentered the room, wearing her robe and carrying his. "Here, Mr. Big Stuff," she offered, handing him his robe. He looked up at her, chewing on a piece of cheesecake. "Why do I want that?" "Because it's distracting and I'd like to eat with you," she said smiling. He smiled back at her. "Okay," he agreed, reaching out his hand and taking the robe. He slipped it on around him. She sat down on the desk, facing him. "Here, darling. These are delicious." She grabbed a brownie and put it in her mouth. "Yep. Delish," she said between bites. He grinned at her. "So what did you mean by Mr. Big Stuff?" She slapped him on his arm. "Oh for heaven's sake, can't I give you a compliment without having to say it twice?" "Nope," he said, continuing to grin at her. "Well...then," she said sexily as she got up and sat on his lap, facing him. She reached around to the plate and grabbed a Ghirardelli square, breaking it in half. Taking it between her teeth, she leaned closer to his mouth. He took the hint, biting it and taking her lips between his. She tasted so good. She was so hot. Evelyn moaned in his mouth. "Yes...Adrian," she said between chocolately kisses. She pulled back to look at him and grinned. "Um, you've got some chocolate on your chin," she said playfully. "Well, what should I do about it?" he asked innocently. She leaned in closer to him, her hands on the sides of his face. "Absolutely nothing," she whispered. Her tongued darted out to lick the chocolate off his chin. "Evelyn, darling...god you're incredible." She giggled, kissing his cheeks. "I try, my love." With that, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "You wanna take that?" he asked her, referring to the two bites of cheesecake on the plate. "Too much trouble. Here, open your mouth," she ordered. Putting one in her mouth, she grabbed the other piece and pushed it in his mouth. "Mmmm so good," she moaned. Kissing her neck, he whispered into her ear. "Evelyn, God, I want you." She took his earlobe between her teeth and tugged gently. "Take me wherever you want to," she whispered. Grunting, he tightened his grip around her and led her out of the room and up the stairs. She didn't care where they were going. As long as she was with him. He led her into one of their rarely used rooms, the entertainment room. Adrian walked over to the middle of the room and stopped. Lifting her higher, he set her down on a black surface. She looked around her. Dear God, the piano. Oh my god. They had never done it on the piano. Her feet touched the keys, causing them to erupt in unorganized sound. Standing in front of her, he grasped the tie on her robe and untied it. She shivered at his touch. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked away. "Nothing." He grasped her chin gently to face her. "Evelyn, tell me," he ordered quietly. "It's just...you...I'm a little embarrassed to say..." He softly rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "It's okay. You know you can tell me anything." She looked at him, a few tears now in her eyes. "I haven't been...well, you know...loved, I mean...really loved in so long. It's strange to me. And I don't know what to think about it." He gave her a smile. "Well, would it help if I told you what I thought about it?" She sniffled. She hadn't thought about it like that before. She nodded, looking down at her legs and then back at him. He took a deep breath. "I love every minute of being with you. I love holding your hand, dancing with you, eating with you, and yes..." he lowered his voice. "Making love with you." He took her hand. "I love it all because I love you. I don't care what we're doing. I try not to think about the past because it's so depressing. But today...today, has been a new beginning. I've seen the side of you I haven't seen in so long. And I love that side of you because it's just that - you. We don't have to figure it all out in a day's time. Or even a week or a month. That will come in time. We just need to be honest with one another and stop trying to hurt one another. I like us better this way. Don't you?" She sniffled again and nodded. He caressed her hands. "Does that help? Do you know how you feel about this? About us?" He looked deep into her eyes, his eyes pleading for a response. He had just bared his soul to her. That was unlike him. He never did that. It made him vulnerable. And in the past, Evelyn would have torn him apart. But he hoped that this time would be different. "Adrian, you are the most wonderful man I've ever met. And until this moment I had my doubts. You came close, don't get me wrong. But now you've taken the cake. I've always loved you. I loved you when I didn't even know how to love. But being with you today has taught me how to love. How to forgive. Look beyond the pain and the hurt and see the love, the care in your eyes and in your actions. Promise me. Promise me you'll be like this. Forever. Oh how I want us to be like this forever." She was now crying, pushing the words from her mouth. "Please, Adrian. I can't do it if you don't promise me. Today was just too good not to last. I need to know that you'll be here for me. For us. That whatever happens, we'll work it out. We'll talk. We can yell and scream at each other, but at the end of the day, I want us to sleep next to one another happy and at peace. Not planning how we can stab each other in the back. Dear God, how did we get so far off base?" She sniffled again and wiped away her tears with her hand. "So in short, I do know how I feel. I love you. Just promise me. Promise me we'll get it right this time." He leaned over to her and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, I love you too, Evelyn. And I promise. We're going to make it." He held her in his arms for the next few minutes, her chest heaving. She was so overwhelmed with emotion. God, how she loved him. "Adrian," she whispered. He kissed her red curls. "Yes, my love, what is it?" he asked gently. "There is something I want," she said softly, her head still on his shoulder. He leaned back to look at her. "What is it, darling?" She looked at him with desire in her eyes. "You." He sighed. "Darling, we don't have to. You're so overcome with emotion. There'll be another time, you know?" She placed her hands on his cheeks before speaking. "Adrian, if there is one thing I missed more than anything over the past fiftteen years, it was that. God, don't you remember?" She smiled, a laugh escaping her lips. "I even remember several times you walking in on me when I was...ahem, pleasuring myself." He raised his eyebrows. "No way. Was that what you were doing?" She nodded. "But it was never as good as you. Please, darling, love me. I want you." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close. "And...I want you," he said against her ear. "Come on, lay back," he ordered gently. She laid back against the piano, raising her arms above her head. Slipping her out of her robe, he gently tugged at it until it all was in his hands. Tossing it on the floor, he untied his robe and tossed it on the floor next to hers. Stepping on the piano keys, he placed a knee between her legs and crawled on top of her. She pulled him down and kissed him, running her tongue along the edges of his lips. He held the back of her head with one hand and ran his other hand up and down her hamstring. Pressing her lips to his, he opened his mouth, allowing her more access. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, caressing his tongue with hers. God, he just wanted to swallow her up. She was so mesmorizing. But he couldn't say that. Not now. He was using his mouth for something else. All he could do was moan. She reached her hands around him, rubbing his shoulders and his back. Reaching lower, she squeezed his ass, causing him to moan louder. She giggled against his mouth. "What is it?" he asked with a laugh. "Nothing," she said, smiling. "I just love the effect I have on you." He raised his eyebrows and guided her hand between them. "Oh really?" he asked. She inhaled quickly when she felt his hardness and enclosed her fingers around him. He slammed his eyes shut and then forced them open. "How about this effect?" he asked her sexily. She nodded. "I like that one too." She began to squeeze him and pleasure him with her hand. It was a little challenging considering how he was crushing her hand with his body weight. He knelt his head down until his mouth was directly above her nipple. Blowing a blast of cold air, he felt her shiver as she squealed. He lowered his mouth to her, alternating between sucking and planting kisses on her breasts. She moaned, grabbing his head with her free hand. "Ah, Adrian, this...isn't really working." "Hmmm?" he asked, his tongue and mouth still pleasuring her. "You're...crushing my hand." "Oh!" He leaned up ever so slightly so she could remove her hand. It was red and she began rubbing it with her other hand. "Darling, I'm sorry." He took her hand in his. "Here, let me." Ever so slowly, he kissed the back of her hand, then the palm, then her wrist. Pulling her hand to his mouth, he took each one of her fingers in his mouth, sucking gently. Evelyn leaned her head back and closed her eyes. His mouth was amazing. Even on her hand. "Adrian, darling...please," she pleaded. He leaned up and kissed her once more. "Okay," he said with a smile. She smiled, raising her hips to him. "Ready," she whispered. He guided his member toward her entrance and eased into her. Once again she leaned her head back against the piano, arching her back. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. "Yes," she breathed. He reached his arms around her back and caressed her shoulder blades. "God, Adrian, that feels so good." "I'm glad you like it," he whispered softly. Lowering his mouth to her breasts, he began to tease her. He placed his mouth around the nipple and tugged gently with his teeth, massaging the other with his hand. "You have...such beautiful..breasts," he said between kisses. She smiled and began to run her fingers through his hair. "Mmmm I'm glad you like them." Evelyn felt the tightening in her belly. She had almost forgotten he was inside her. How was he still holding on? "Adrian," she gasped. "Come on...please," she begged. He pulled out of her and pushed back in. "Yes, more," she pleaded. He did it a second and a third time, each time causing her to gasp. After the fourth time, she lost count. He grasped her hips and thrust inside her, trying hard to give her pleasure. "Evelyn...I want...to please you...tell me..what you want," he managed to say, panting hard. She began to moan, pushing her hips against him. "Ahh Adrian...fuck me," she moaned. He shook his head. She was delirious. "Darling," he whispered against her ear. "I am. What else?" She grabbed his hand, placing it between them. "Please...help me..." she pleaded. He cleverly used his thumb and fingers to tease her clitoris. He placed swift, gentle movements across it. At the same, he continued thrusting into her, doing his best to go faster, harder, deeper...for her. "Adrian! Yes!" she screamed as her orgasm overtook her. "Ahh I want you...don't stop," she breathed before he stilled and pushed into her one last time."Evelyn...yes, you are so sweet," he whispered softly before he collapsed on top of her. She was panting hard, her chest rising and falling. "Adrian...god, yes. Promise me we can do that again." He smiled against her neck. Leaning up to look at her, "I promise," he said with a smile. Kissing her lips gently, he caressed her arms, running his fingers along her smooth skin. Pushing up on his elbows, he slipped out of her. She frowned. "What?" he asked with a grin. "I don't want it to be over," she said with a pout. Laughing, he stepped down off the piano and gathered her in his arms. "You are an insatiable woman." He began to carry her to their bedroom. She smiled against his neck and nibbled on his ear. "Well, you knew that about me when you married me." Reaching their bed, he laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He turned over, turned out the light and slid in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her against his chest. "Mmmm that I did, darling. But sometimes I know you better than you know yourself." She turned back to face him. "Oh really?" "Yes. And right now, you need some rest." She let out a sigh. "Darling," he said, kissing her ear. "Try not to worry. We have tomorrow and the next day..." "And the next day?" she asked giddily. He smiled. "Yes. To do whatever you wish. Remember this is a new start for us." "Promise?" she asked, just like a little girl. He couldn't help but love her. "Yes, my darling, I promise. Now...close your eyes." "Okay," she said, giving him a kiss before she turned over. Adrian planted a kiss in her hair before saying, "Goodnight, my love." She gave a soft moan. "Mmmm...night." The Powells were once again reunited after so many years apart. They were experiencing a new beginning of everything. Of hope and of love. But mostly, of each other. And that was all they wanted. For the rest of their lives. Together.


End file.
